You Are Not The Kind Of Boy
by AlbertaRose
Summary: Ron is marrying Lavender. Hermione decides she has to intervene. Inspired by Taylor Swift Speak Now.


Hello Potterheads. This little thing is inspired by Taylor Swift's "Speak Now." Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: JKR and Taylor Swift both own things I want. Blond hair, millions of dollars, Harry Potter and great country music. you know, the usual. However, I don't own them. I just get to make their love baby. Also don't own the picture. found it on google and loved it.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the Burrow. For the first time ever, she was not invited, but she had come anyway. She had come because there was nothing else she could have done.

It looked exactly as she remembered it. Crooked, held up by magic, it reminded her of a patchwork quilt, with each piece having lovingly put on. However, there were some small changes. The sickening amount of flowers that covered every available surface and then some. The garden had been tidied to the point of looking like plastic. And the large sign already hanging across a large enchanted carriage that made bile rise in her mouth. In the back yard, a large tent had been erected, and was filled with people milling about.

As Hermione made her way forward, she decided a detour was necessary. She felt as though she was about to vomit, at all the flowers and ribbons that covered every square inch of the property. As she ducked into the house and followed the familiar path to the bathroom, she heard Lavender's voice screaming angrily. Some things never change, she thought as she remembered all the times Lavender had thrown a fit and screamed while they were roommates at Hogwarts.

Three stories above Hermione, and oblivious to her presence there, Ron was getting into his new dress robes. He too felt like vomitting. Not the first time, but this time it was not because of his fancy dress, which actually looked alright. He could not believe he was here. He could not believe what was about to happen. And perhaps most of all, he could not believe he had been placed in Gryffindor, if he was not brave enough to tell a girl he did not love her. He was not brave enough to tell the one he did have feelings that he would call the whole thing off if she would give him one chance.

There was a knock on the door. Ron sighed.

"Yeah?" he said.

Harry entered, a look something like pity on his face.

"How you doing?"

"Alright, I think" Harry stared at him. It was like there were a thousand things he was trying to say with a look.

"Look, Ron... This is my first time as best man, I don't really know how to say this nicely but..."

"I know Harry." Ron said in a small voice. He had known three years ago. Three bloody years ago. He had let this charade go on for three years. And yet, here he was. He was like a fly that had been caught in a web. For three years he had been stuck there, and now he was about to be eaten. And he had no way to stop it.

"You could..." Ron looked at him, and Harry stopped short. He gave him a small nod and clapped him on the back. "You are my best friend Ron. I will support you whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks Harry."

As Hermione stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, she thought maybe this whole plan was stupid. He had been with her for three years now. There was little to no hope left. He had proposed to her, hadn't he? He was getting married. To Lavender. And that thought stiffened her resolve. Desperate times called for desperate measures, she thought. She could do this.

As she snuck back down, Hermione managed a peek into the room she had shared with Ginny during the summers, Christmases and Easters she had spent at the Burrow. Lavender was there, and still screaming her head off. Hermione stiffled a giggle at Lavender's choice of gown, which was so big it seemed to take up the entire room. She was covered in white ribbons and bows. The whole thing looked ridiculous. She was screaming at Ginny, something about azelias that had arrived too early and were now dropping. Ginny looked ready to punch her soon-to-be sister-in-law, and Hermione couldn't decided if it was because of Lavender's bridesmaids dress choice (a horrible number of green and pink flowers) or because of the ridiculousness of the accusation. Smiling slightly at the thought that Ginny would be on her side in an instant when she did what she needed to do, Hermione tiptoed away downstairs.

Half an hour later, it was all she could do not to run away. George had sat her somewhere in the middle of the crowd, winking even if she didn't have an invitation. As soon as she saw Ron at the front, for the first time in a month, she knew she was doing the right thing. Harry was standing next to him, uncomfortable and yet trying not to show it. Hermione admired his loyalty. She had seen him just last night, but they had not said a word. Instead, Harry had taken out a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses, and poured them both a drink. Ron on the other hand, had been at home, being taken care of by his mother, she suspected under Lavender's orders. Lavender had forbidden him from seeing her. Staring up at Ron, Hermione could already feel her heart beat racing. He looked sickened. And for a small moment she imagined what there wedding would have been like.

Completely different from this anyway. It would have been much smaller. Maybe twenty people. She would have worn her mother's wedding dress, which she knew fit like a glove because she had tried it on once in secret. And maybe, just maybe, Ron would be smiling, like he smiled when he saw her, a smile that lit up his face and made his blue eyes dance. She'd recite a vow to love him always, and he might just say something silly and immature that she knew would still be full of love. They would kiss, and dance, and make love. They were happy, in her mind.

Just as these thoughts meandered across her mind, the music started up. A long slow note started and Hermione was instantly reminded of Dumbledore's funeral. Why on earth would Lavender pick the same song to walk down the aisle? It took her several moments to realize it was the traditional "Here comes the Bride" at a much slower pace. Honestly, it reminded her of a death march. Ginny, Parvati, and two other girls Hermione didn't know walked down, each holding a bouquet. Ginny looked like she was bubbling with anger and frustration under the surface. As she reached the front, Hermione saw her wink at Harry. At least that was one couple that was happy.

And then Lavender appeared. At first glance she seemed to be smiling widely and lapping up the attention. But as Hermione looked closer, her smile was vapid, empty like the one of a pageant queen. As if it had been painted on her face. And her eyes were sweeping up the room, taking stock of everyone there, and their expressions and the decorations and everything except Ron. Hermione watched her make her whole trip up the aisle, without glancing once at her future husband. As Lavender reached the front, and Kingsley began, Hermione wiped her hands nervously on her dress. They were sweaty and shaking.

"Witches and wizards, friends and family, we are gathered here today, to witness the union of Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown, by wand and word, in matrimony." Even Kingsley's deep voice didn't calm the panic rising in her. Summoning all her courage, and remembering that she had been placed in Gryffindor for a reason, she braced herself as the muggle words float to her.

"If anyone here present, has any reason these two should not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The whole room held its breath. And Hermione took her final chance. If this didn't work, then she would live her life alone. If this didn't work, saving the world from Voldemort would mean nothing, because without him, her life was simply incomplete.

She stood up.

She didn't hear the many whispers, Mrs. Weasley gasp, or see Lavender glare at her, or Harry's jaw drop. The only face for her was staring right back at her, and his expression was completely unreadable. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." If looks could kill, Hermione would be dead on the ground from Lavender alone. But she was one of only a few who was still looking at Hermione. Everyone else was staring at Ron. He had that look on his face, like he was trying to write a complicated essay. She had seen it a hundred times of his face before. She was pretty sure she had fallen in love with him because of that look. And she never hated it more. She was desperate, and she knew it showed. But if Ron really thought he was going to be happy with Lavender, then let him ignore her. Let George escort her out of there in shame. She'd move to a different continent and try to start over.

For the longest moment in all eternity, nothing happened. And then Ron's face broke into a grin. Without a pause, he stepped off the small stage, and ran up the aisle. Hermione struggled to the end of the row, over Dean and Seamus' laps, next to whom she had been sitting. For the smallest second, Ron and Hermione just stared at each other. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

On his wedding day to the wrong girl, Ron Weasley finally got his one chance.

Without one look back, Ron took her hand and ran out of the tent. She didn't know where they were going. She didn't worry for once that he might splinch himself again, as she always did when he Apparated. She was just happy to have his warm palm holding hers again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review and be blessed with chocolate and a long life!


End file.
